


那款名叫格雷森的游戏（贴吧体）

by salansama



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: 贴吧地震后留存下来的记录





	那款名叫格雷森的游戏（贴吧体）

DC游戏-Grayson专区 

【818】那些年我们一起刷过的亲密度  
只看楼主 收藏 回复

 

一楼祭天  
\---1楼 恍恍惚惚何厚铧---

 

前段时间铺天盖地都是安利，于是lz也装了Grayson这个游戏

不得不说游戏建模音乐什么的都挺给力，就是刷亲密度这点让人纠结得死去活来。  
\---2楼 恍恍惚惚何厚铧---  
沙发专业户：lz自占沙发不HD啊  
恍恍惚惚何厚铧：回复 沙发专业户：不给你这样的人以可乘之机

前排占位  
\---3楼 沙发专业户---  
DC狗M豚：挤挤  
今天你掀桌了吗：同挤同挤  
sjhfduweoidfkr：借楼出售二手游戏盘，详情加Q********细谈

 

lz手残，冒险战斗通通扔给男票解决，跑剧情刷亲密度收集材料和特殊物品之类的我来，解谜俩人一起上

别的不说，最近lz跟男友的关系是蹭蹭升温啊  
\---4楼 恍恍惚惚何厚铧---  
萝卜袋你妈炸了：为何我的手上多了火把  
sky：+1  
下雨了收衣服：+1  
涂满氪石的眼镜：+10086

 

鉴定lz是来秀恩爱的  
\---5楼 美臀爱好者---  
恍恍惚惚何厚铧：没办法我是手残啊，第一次冒险死了3次以后果断放弃，拉男友当苦力  
美臀爱好者：回复 恍恍惚惚何厚铧：首先，你要有个……

 

要说游戏里面可攻略的对象还真不少，官方前期宣传的就有4个，有男有女有大有小

看宣传时lz最喜欢的是监护人布鲁斯维恩

霸道总裁有木有？

但是这个亲密度的增长简直让人百思不得其解  
\---6楼 恍恍惚惚何厚铧---

 

召唤小伙伴 @蓝是夜翼蓝 @正太你内裤掉了 @迪斯科大波浪  
\---7楼 才不玩游戏呢---

 

按照过往的游戏经验，总裁肯定喜欢小白花啊，于是就按照这个思路跟布鲁斯维恩交流

结果亲密度掉到我脸都青了……

痛定思痛的跑去官网扒人设研究，发现这货是个隐藏蹭的累啊！

于是读档，终于在走阳光碎嘴小棉袄风格后惊喜地发现亲密度开始增长了

是的你没看错，除此之外的路线都·不·涨·亲·密·度

更别说16岁之后才会开启的爱情度了

呵呵，DC你熊的  
\---8楼 恍恍惚惚何厚铧---

 

最喜欢杰森的看着lz  
预感我与lz必有一战  
\---9楼 蓝是夜翼蓝---  
恍恍惚惚何厚铧：我打算二周目的时候攻略他  
蓝是夜翼蓝：回复 恍恍惚惚何厚铧：杰森的亲密度设定也异常奇妙  
恍恍惚惚何厚铧：求攻略！  
蓝是夜翼蓝：回复 恍恍惚惚何厚铧：你等我整理下。

 

想知道哪里能找到lz那样的男朋友，手残打冒险全是血泪  
我也想有人帮忙过冒险然后自己专心打感情线嘤嘤嘤_(:з」∠)_  
\---10楼 紧身衣爱好者---

 

我不信喜欢星火的只有我一个，外星公主诶！  
\---11楼 迪斯科大波浪---  
恍恍惚惚何厚铧：你是一个人  
正太你内裤掉了：你是一个人  
美臀爱好者：你是一个人  
萝卜袋你妈炸了：……觉得说你不是一个人会被围殴，所以，你是一个人

 

剧情啥的反正跟着攻略走就行，这个没啥说的，现在各种攻略也都挺全的了

但是匪夷所思的问题在于，不管哪条年龄线，不管哪个人物，主角都只有这个人格才涨亲密度

也就是说，如果不考虑事件冲突和其它角色间的关系影响可以同时攻略所有人！

这时候只想问候一下，DC你大爷  
\---12楼 恍恍惚惚何厚铧---  
DC你大爷：lz你叫我？  
下雨了收衣服：2333  
涂满氪石的眼镜：2333

 

5个对话选项里面一个加亲密度两个倒扣两个不变。  
想加亲密度直接选字最多的，90%以上准确率。  
\---13楼 蓝是夜翼蓝---  
正太你内裤掉了：真不是嘲讽？  
紧身衣爱好者：层主似乎揭露了什么真相  
美臀爱好者：ls说得对

 

只喜欢玩探险，对亲密度没兴趣  
\---14楼 FFF冰箱分部---

 

但是就在lz狂喜乱舞打算撸袖子一次解决战斗的时候，发现了这个游戏十分险恶的一个设定！

那就是亲密度联动！

你们可以想象lz欢乐地摸着达米安的头毛后扭头发现杰森的亲密度掉成狗时的内心吗！卧槽说好的一家人呢？这么红果果的兄弟阋墙戏码真的大丈夫？？？

好在达米安跟布鲁斯的亲密度是一荣俱荣，算是安慰了lz饱经沧桑的内心  
\---15楼 恍恍惚惚何厚铧---  
蓝是夜翼蓝：官网背景介绍里面提过一句杰森和达米安关系很糟糕，推荐lz去看那一整段。  
DC罩我去战斗：推荐lz去看+1  
S的意思是H：推荐lz去看+2  
下雨了收衣服：刚看完的笑着推荐lz去看+3

 

看过那段剧情的笑而不语  
\---16楼 萝卜袋你妈炸了---

 

顺着楼里的推荐去看了传说中的游戏官网，这情节感觉电视剧能拍十季，现在做游戏的都这么拼？  
\---17楼 专业路过---

 

DC游戏的剧情讨论楼都能一天翻10页分分钟hot，你以为玩游戏玩得像追番是大家开玩笑的吗？  
\---18楼 S的意思是H---

 

卧槽ls推荐lz去看官网介绍的你们居心何在！原来布鲁斯杰森和达米安之间的关系这么……贵乱吗，lz简直想说一句干得好！

嗯咳让我们回到亲密度的话题

经过lz的实验，布鲁斯和提米的亲密度提升到max后就不会再被事件降低（主动降低是可以的，譬如训练），而布鲁斯的亲密度达到100%后达米安的亲密度就不会低于60%

当然如果达米安出场前布鲁斯的亲密度就已经达到100%，那么即使选到降亲密度的选项也不会影响数值，直到达米安的亲密度达到60%以上

真不愧是一家之长  
\---19楼 恍恍惚惚何厚铧---  
正太你内裤掉了：强行结论真的大丈夫？  
恍恍惚惚何厚铧：回复 正太你内裤掉了：不要在意细节

 

冷CP爱好者抱紧我家罗伊小天使  
\---20楼 sky---

 

冷CP爱好者抱紧我家大超  
\---21楼 涂满氪石的眼镜---

 

冷CP爱好者抱紧我家沃利  
\---22楼 美臀爱好者---  
DC狗M豚：别闹这个根本不算冷CP好吗

 

冷CP爱好者抱紧我家星火  
\---23楼 迪斯科大波浪---

 

冷CP爱好者抱紧了自己  
\---24楼 今天你掀桌了吗---

 

LS们排队的够了啊我来打破队形(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
\---25楼 尖耳朵尖---

 

我来总结下杰森的亲密度攻略。杰森出场不算早而且中间长期掉线，再登场又处于反派阵营要到剧情相当靠后位置才能归队，所以建议在他出现后密集冲击亲密度。  
主线故事中迪克成为夜翼之后就能触发新罗宾剧情。需要玩家多多关注报纸和新闻，或者在闲聊中得到“蝙蝠侠与助手”的关键词，可以SL刷。  
不用担心队友的亲密度，这个可以之后慢慢升，但是杰森的死亡推迟不了。  
触发剧情后无日程安排的时候会多一个选项问你要不要回哥谭看看，在维持住城市治安点数的情况下争取多去几次。见到2次布鲁斯与新罗宾就能进入杰森线了。  
第三次去哥谭的时候会发现新罗宾与布鲁斯闹矛盾正独自打怪，上去帮他，然后合作破案。经过前面至少4年的剧情这时候战斗力已经很高了，KO小怪轻轻松松。这段基本是躺着升亲密度，战斗结算都是完美的话亲密度提升再加成20%。送自己的旧罗宾制服和电话号码给对方后剧情结束。  
电话号码是重点。杰森的电话会在晚上12点前随机打来，只有他打过第一次后你的电话出现过他的号码，你才能给他打过去。而他打电话的这个时间和夜巡冲突，所以需要在拿到电话后的第一周放弃夜巡SL出电话事件。电话建议为“帮他总结”（亲密度+1信赖度+2）或者“听他抱怨”（亲密度+2信赖度+1）这两个选项交替进行，再加上亲密度提高后的随机事件，可以很轻松的把亲密度升到满。  
这点非常必要，因为杰森复活之后会改换阵营造成亲密度-50，如果之前亲密度不满这时会直接变成敌对，除了剧情事件根本没有加亲密度的机会。  
\---26楼 蓝是夜翼蓝---  
恍恍惚惚何厚铧：求问信赖度这个数值是怎么回事？  
蓝是夜翼蓝：回复 恍恍惚惚何厚铧：信赖度是隐藏数值，巡回马戏团来的时候去拜访吉普赛女巫查询。1~25信赖度时事件亲密度加成25%，25~50加成50%，最高加成100%。  
蓝是夜翼蓝：回复 恍恍惚惚何厚铧：信赖度超过80的角色会在战斗中随机出现帮你打怪，并且几率抵消亲密度降低的事件。  
恍恍惚惚何厚铧：这个效果对所有角色都一样吗？  
蓝是夜翼蓝：回复 恍恍惚惚何厚铧：都一样

 

噫……原来布鲁斯的亲密度到顶之后就不会降低啊，操作太渣升级慢的人表示天天用亲密度找布鲁斯训练压根就没满过。  
\---27楼 美臀爱好者---  
涂满氪石的眼镜：手残党来握个爪  
今天你掀桌了吗：只有手残能明白亲密度永不封顶的痛

 

终于明白战斗场景里为啥会时不时冒出来个队友了，原来这就叫做爱啊  
\---28楼 sky---  
恍恍惚惚何厚铧：好污！  
正太你内裤掉了：好污+1  
紧身衣爱好者：好污+2

 

LZ还没打最新的DLC吧，后面才出现的角色亲密度简直是谜【没错我说的就是夜枭……  
\---29楼 DC狗M豚---  
恍恍惚惚何厚铧：看你的ID我还以为你不会玩……  
蓝是夜翼蓝：我记得这个角色一出场亲密度就封顶了。  
DC狗M豚：回复 恍恍惚惚何厚铧：玩过之后才能黑的恰到好处  
DC狗M豚：回复 蓝是夜翼蓝：bingo！而且亲密度不会掉  
蓝是夜翼蓝：但是这个角色对战斗没有帮助，反而会干扰其它角色的战斗，所以刷信赖值毫无意义。  
DC狗M豚：回复 蓝是夜翼蓝：这就是官方的爱（e）意啊

 

你们都在说男性角色，那我来总结下女性角色好了。你们这群基佬控给异性恋留下点生存空间好吗(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
目前发现的剧情比较多的两个女性角色是外星公主科莉和蝙蝠女芭芭拉。要是光从BG剧情来看我也觉得编剧是不是哪里有问题，总觉得整体都弥漫着一种“异性恋必须死”的氛围。  
说实话我开始是为了获取妹纸们的战斗力才开始刷亲密度的，但是后来发生的事情实在是太酸爽了……你们能想象天天把男票带着飞的妹纸吗？你们能想象妹纸们各个都比男主高吗？你们能想象妹子们把男主抓过来就亲扯过来就抱吗？  
反正我只想说干得漂亮∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
科莉的出场份额比较靠前，想刷亲密度的话天天泡在少年泰坦就行了。外星人种里面她也算战力强的，这个亲密度刷了不亏。要注意的是科莉身为一个外星人对地球上的常识了解有限，不要用普通人的思路去揣摩她的行为和想法。  
芭芭拉其实出场不晚，但是主要在哥谭活动，这和早期科莉的出没地点冲突。我还是比较推荐先冲科莉的亲密度，芭芭拉要到中期转职后才比较有特点，而且多在少年泰坦泡泡能加快进入迪克的转职剧情。  
\---30楼 迪斯科大波浪---  
萝卜袋你妈炸了：层主你没有写出那个送信剧情，我可以揣测你居心不良吗？  
迪斯科大波浪：回复 萝卜袋你妈炸了：有些东西要自己发掘才能倍加酸爽(≖ ‿ ≖)✧

 

游戏新人有点想入坑，这就买碟去  
\---31楼 旅行者---

 

借地求一下提姆的亲密度攻略  
\---32楼 小红鸟到碗里来---  
恍恍惚惚何厚铧：通常在你还没注意到的时候提姆的亲密度已经满了  
DC狗M豚：通常在你还没注意到的时候提姆的亲密度已经满了  
今天你掀桌了吗：通常在你还没注意到的时候提姆的亲密度已经满了  
尖耳朵尖：通常在你还没注意到的时候提姆的亲密度已经满了……是啊只要带着他到处跑亲密度就biubiubiu

 

看你们讨论的这么热烈，我都不忍心告诉你们新出的DLC有多么丧心病狂了。  
\---33楼 甜甜圈---  
DC狗M豚：如果你说的是N52的话……  
甜甜圈：回复 DC狗M豚：没错。

 

N52？我记得刚开始发行游戏的时候还是游戏的一部分，后来好像因为投诉太多紧急召回游戏修改成免费DLC了？  
\---34楼 恍恍惚惚何厚铧---

 

N52这条线有点复杂，操作难度和剧情理解难度都很高，我也觉得做成DLC比较好。外加整个游戏构架都有了很大改变，与其像原来那样作为主线剧情还不如当做另一条比较奇特的支线去玩更能令玩家接受。  
\---35楼 蓝是夜翼蓝---  
美臀爱好者：看你这么说我都有点不太敢玩了  
蓝是夜翼蓝：回复 美臀爱好者：当做一条支线剧情，反正下载免费。

 

求问什么电脑配置能带动这个游戏啊？  
\---37楼 艾露露---

 

你们都玩了多久啊，我玩了20多个小时迪克还没转职成夜翼呢  
\---38楼 极夜の晶---  
恍恍惚惚何厚铧：不到50个小时吧  
蓝是夜翼蓝：最新一个存档72小时。  
迪斯科大波浪：40小时刚过  
sky：我只有37小时

 

感谢lz提供经验  
\---39楼 lemon tree---

 

都没刷过亲密度，光打夜巡就够费劲了  
\---40楼 Apollo---

 

楼里新人好像变多了是我的错觉吗  
\---41楼 今天你掀桌了吗---  
涂满氪石的眼镜：前天好几个网站都出了游戏专题推荐来着，有不少人入坑了吧  
今天你掀桌了吗：回复 涂满氪石的眼镜：要不要告诉他们这个坑特别的坑呢？  
涂满氪石的眼镜：玩着玩着自己就知道了  
今天你掀桌了吗：回复 涂满氪石的眼镜：也对

 

想问一下lz说的照着攻略打，攻略在哪里呢？  
\---42楼 风铃铃---  
恍恍惚惚何厚铧：私信已发送  
风铃铃：回复 恍恍惚惚何厚铧：大感谢！抱住lz mua~

 

刚更新了N52的DLC，lz现在感觉内心很苍凉……  
\---43楼 恍恍惚惚何厚铧---

 

同样内心很苍凉的看了lz一眼  
\---44楼 正太你内裤掉了---

 

内心已经冰天雪地  
\---45楼 紧身衣爱好者---

 

我终于理解那些投诉N52的玩家了，这要继续作为主线的话我大概会去砸DC公司的玻璃。幸好我还只专注于布鲁斯的亲密度，我已经不敢想象那些刷满了提姆亲密度的玩家会是什么反应了  
\---46楼 恍恍惚惚何厚铧---  
小红鸟到碗里来：卧槽……lz你能不能告诉我到底发生了什么，我还没装……  
恍恍惚惚何厚铧：回复 小红鸟到碗里来：劝你不要装了  
紧身衣爱好者：回复 小红鸟到碗里来：劝你不要装了  
DC狗M豚：回复 小红鸟到碗里来：劝你不要装了  
正太你内裤掉了：回复 小红鸟到碗里来：劝你不要装了

 

我玩了十几年游戏，从没见过如此日狗的剧情发展，也就DC敢这么玩  
\---47楼 迪斯科大波浪---

 

N52的主要剧情在DC攻略组发布的攻略里面有，对于亲密度的影响在于某些角色被剔除出可攻略角色的范畴，取消了亲密度数值，譬如提姆。而这种变动是基于游戏背景改变，所以未来能否变回可攻略还是个未知数。  
\---48楼 蓝是夜翼蓝---  
小红鸟到碗里来：……我不承认！！！我不承认这个剧情发展！！！  
DC罩我去战斗：回复 小红鸟到碗里来：万年潜水党出来抚摸下

 

不过N52也不是光减可攻略角色嘛，也有加啊，放平心态放平心态~  
\---49楼 甜甜圈---

 

眼神死的玩了玩N52，发现除了操作难度大大提升之外还蛮好玩的，夜枭和Tiger也是特点鲜明很有意思的人物

反正冒险也是男票打  
\---50楼 恍恍惚惚何厚铧---  
下雨了收衣服：我都忘了这楼是lz开来秀恩爱的……  
sky：于是我们回到了最初的话题  
萝卜袋你妈炸了：首先  
美臀爱好者：你要  
涂满氪石的眼镜：有个  
紧身衣爱好者：男票

 

不，在我的世界观里面新的DLC是不存在的，谁也不能说服我  
\---51楼 小红鸟到碗里来---

 

想劝ls接受现实然而我连自己都说服不了。  
\---52楼 尖耳朵尖---

 

连自己都说服不了+1  
\---53楼 今天你掀桌了吗---


End file.
